Radio Broker
Radio Broker es una estación de radio que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es una de las muchas estaciones de rock en GTA IV. Su DJ es la cantante y actriz Juliette Lewis. Su estilo de rock es alternativo y moderno, y destinado a la subcultura Hipster. En GTA: TLAD esta radio se actualizó y posteriormente en GTA: EFLC. Canciones Grand Theft Auto IV *The Boggs - Arm In Arm (Shy Child Mix) (2008). *Cheeseburger - Cocaine (2005). *Get Shakes - Disneyland, Pt 1 (2007). *LCD Soundsystem - Get Innocuous (2007). *The Prairie Cartel - Homicide (2008). *Juliette & The Licks - Inside The Cage (David Gilmour Girls Remix) (2008). *U.N.K.L.E. Ft. The Duke Spirit - Mayday (2007). *The Rapture - No Sex For Ben (2008). *Tom Vek - One Horse Race (2005). *Teenager - Pony (2006). *Les Savy Fav - Raging In The Plague Age (2007). *White Light Parade - Riot In The City (2007). *Deluka - Sleep Is Impossible (2007). *The Black Keys - Strange Times (2008). *The Pistolas - Take It With A Kiss (2007). *Ralph Myerz - The Teacher (2006).** *Greenskeepers - Vagabond (2008). *Whitey - Wrap it Up (2006). *!!! - Yadnus (Still Going To the Roadhouse Mix) (2007). Las canciones marcadas con ** fueron removidas de la estación. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City *Blonde Acid Cult - Shake It Loose (2007). *Kill Memory Crash - Hell On Wheels (2008). *Magic Dirt - Get Ready To Die (2009). *Brazilian Girls - Nouveau Americain (2008). *Freeland - Borderline (2009). *Kreeps - The Hunger (Blood In My Mouth). *Japanther - Radical Businessman (2008). *FoxyLane - Command (2009). *Monotonix - Body Language (2008). *Game Rebellion - Dance Girl (GTA Mix) (2009). *The Yelling - Blood On The Steps (2008). *The Jane Shermans - I Walk Alone (2008).. Canciones Eliminadas 'GTA IV' *The Virgins - One Week Of Danger (2008). *Celebration - Fly The Fly (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007). *Datarock - Computer Camp Love (2005). *The Go! Team - Junior Kickstart (2003). *Greenskeepers - Lotion (2005). *U.N.K.L.E. Ft. Josh Homme - Restless (2007). *VHS or Beta- Burn It All Down (2007). 'GTA: EFLC' *Blonde Acid Cult - Calypso (2008). *Free Blood - Quick And Painful (2007). *The Carps - Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls) (2008). *The Carps - Veronica Belmont (2008). *TK Webb & The Visions - Shame (2008). *Scissors For Lefty - Consumption Junction (2008). *The Soft Pack - Nightlife (2009). *Foxylane - Same Shirt (2007). *Kudu - Give Me Your Head (2008). *Tame Impala - Half Full Glass Of Wine (2008). *The Bronx - Knifeman (2008). Galería RadioBroker-anuncio.png|Cartel de Radio Broker. Radio-broker-eslogan.png|Eslógan de la emisora. Radio-broker-tlad.jpg|Logo de Radio Broker en GTA: TLAD. Curiosidades *Las canciones "Borderland" de Freeland y "Get Ready to Die" de Magic Dirt fueron realizadas en 2009, esto es una paradoja ya que The Lost and Damned se establece en 2008, al mismo tiempo que Grand Theft Auto IV. *En un anuncio de Grand Theft Auto IV, se menciona que la radio pasa música de los 70's, cuando las canciones más "antiguas" son de 2005. *En GTA: TBOGT cuando pidas al taxista que sintonice Radio Broker, Luis López se referirá a ella como La estación de rock más hipster. *Esta emisora se escucha en el Express Car Service, los Burger Shot y los Cluckin' Bell. *La canción de Juliette Lewis, Inside the Cage aparece en los créditos finales de GTA IV. *Según Juliette Lewis, Radio Broker es la única emisora de Rock Moderno que no está controlada por ninguna religión. *Es la emisora de radio favorita de Brucie y Mori Kibbutz. *Juliette Lewis de vez en cuando hablará del internet y otros temas similares y en uno de sus dialogos mencionará a "Two girls and one cup" para luego culpar a América de quitarle la inocencia a las personas con videos extraños. *La canción "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" del grupo The Boggs aparece en el segundo tráiler de GTA IV. *La canción "Vagabond" del grupo Greenskeepers aparece en el tráiler oficial de GTA IV. *La canción "Get Innocuous" del grupo LCD Soundsystem aparece en el tráiler oficial de GTA IV para Xbox 360. de:Radio Broker en:Radio Broker nl:Radio Broker Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony